despoticballsfandomcom-20200214-history
Krysh-Frandonian War
The Krysh-Frandonian War '''was a war between two big powers of the Mediterranean. The war pitted the Krysh Empireball against the rising Frandonian Empireball. The war lasted for six brutal years until peace was finally signed with the Treaty of Smyrna (1815), where the Frandonian Empireball ceded Greeceball and Macedoniaball to the Krysh Empireball, which lead to even bigger tensions between the two fully industrialised nations. Background '''Frandonian Empireball Prior to 1809, the Frandonian Empireball was experiencing rapid growth in both economic wealth and military strength, having one of the largest navies in the world. Despite experiencing growth, they were very paranoid about allying with other nations and prefered to stick on their own. Gaining Greeceball and Macedoniaball's clay prior to the beginning of the 19th century. This brought them into conflict with the Krysh Empireball, who claimed Greece as part of their sphere of influence. The Frandonian Empireball shrugged it off, leaving only a small amount of troops (around 70,000 - 85,000 soldiers) to guard the border. Krysh Empireball Krysh Empireball, prior to the 19th century, has been involved in many small wars located in the Indian subcontinent and Arabia. Overlooking the Frandonian annexation of Greeceball, they noticed it and immediatly began threatening the Frandonian Empireball , that they will attack them if another move east is made. They began mobilising their armies in order to attack the Frandonian army. Skirmish of Thessaloniki (1808) The skirmish happened in March of 1808, when the Krysh troops and the Frandonian troops exchanged fire a couple of kilometres east of the city of Thessaloniki. By this point, the tensions between the two nations became so high, that just a small firefight in a field between two men could escelate a war. The Frandonian Empireball blamed the Kryshi Empireball for unnecessary aggression and made their displeasement known across Europe. This prompted the Frandonians to place a strategic Mediterranean blockade of Krysh ports, preventing them of trading in the Mediterranean sea. Battle of Cyprus (1809) The war officially began with the Krysh invasion of Cyprus in 1809, which cought the Frandonian garrison, made up of about 15,000 troops, off guard. After a short siege, Cyprus fell under Krysh control. The navy finally got into action, delivering the Krysh navy a couple of crushing defeats such as the Battle of Rhodes in 1809 and the Battle of the Agean Sea in 1811. Greek Campaigns (1810 - 1815) First Greek Campaign (1810) The First Greek Campaign started in 1810 with the Battle of Kavala, where the Frandonian forces met the Krysh Forces just outside the city. This was the first major battle of the war and it ended in a Krysh defeat. They fell right back to the border, but the Frandonian troops did not pursue the retreating troops. This marked the end of the short First Greek Campaign. Second Greek Campaign (1810 - 1812) The Second Greek Campaign began in 1810 with another attempt to attack Frandonian held Greek territory. The Battle of Serres began in early April in 1810, with the Krysh possesing 4,000 men and Frandonians possesing 2,700 men. The Krysh military crushed the Frandonian troops, pushing them deeper into their homeland. Further success came during the Battle of Kilkis and the Battle of Nea Santa, where Frandonians, low on morale, were defeated even before being able to prepare defences. But, finally, the Battle of Gefyra ended in a Frandonian victory, stopping the Krysh advance and lead them back to Nea Santa, which ended the Second Greek Campaign. Third Greek Campaign (1812 - 1813) The Battle of Elousa was the first battle of the Third Greek Campaign, where the Krysh army attacked the town of Elouse, but were stopped by the Frandonian troops at the Vardar river, after which the Krysh army retreated. Meanwhile, another Krysh army invaded the region of Macedonia, where they defeated the Frandonian garrison at the Battle of Nikolich. They began advancing further into Macedonia before being stopped at the Battle of Radovish. Down south, the Krysh army finally took the town of Elouse after it was abandoned the night before, with the Frandonian army retreating back to Pella, where they were reinforced by the Frandonian Imperial Guard. This is the farthest, that the Krysh army would reach west. Back up north, the Krysh advanced further and finally settled after the Battle of Damjan. This marked the end of the Third Greek Campaign. Fourth Greek Campaign (1813 - 1815) The Frandonian army finally began their counter attack, pushing the Krysh army back to the town of Koufalia, where the Battle of Koufalia ended in a Frandonian victory. A further push was made by the Frandonians, which led to the Battle of Neo Agioneri, which resulted in a Krysh defeat. The final battle, the Battle of Pikrolimni, managed to stop the Frandonian advance and the Krysh army managed to catch their breath. Up north, the Battle of Lakavitsa ended in a Frandonian defeat, which lead immediatly to one of the biggest battles of the war, the Battle of Shtip, which completely destroyed the Frandonian army in Macedonia. The fighting in Greece officially ended after the Battle of Fanari, which lead to the Krysh defeat. Up north, the final battle in Macedonia was the Battle of Nikoman, which ended in a Krysh victory. Naval Operations With the battles in Greece raging on, on the seas, Frandonia stood mostly unopposed due to the small Krysh navy. The first battle was the Battle of Kasos, which lead to the short Agean Blockade, which lasted until 1811. More battles followed off the coast of Syria and Israel, with the biggest one, the Battle of Beirut, ended in a destruction of four Krysh capital ships, while the Frandonians lost only one. The Frandonians managed to make numerous naval landings on larger islands such as Rhodes, Kalimnos, Pserimos, Simi and Chios. Frandonian naval supremecy continued until peace was signed during July in 1815. Treaty of Smyrna (July, 1815) Peace was achived during the late days of July in 1815 with the signing of the Treaty of Smyrna in the Krysh capital of Smyrna. According to the treaty, the Frandonians had to cede the regions of Macedonia, Kosovo, Central Macedonia, Epirus and Athens along with the island of Crete. The Frandonians felt cheated that despite the small push into their territory, the Krysh Empire did not deserve this much land. This treaty eventually lead to another blockade of Krysh ships in the Mediterranean while ethnic Frandonians performed uprising after uprising in the Krysh occupied Greece and Macedonia. Battles of the Krysh-Frandonian War Land battles * Battle of Kavala - Frandonian Victory * Battle of Serres - Krysh Victory * Battle of Kilkis - Krysh Victory * Battle of Nea Santa - Krysh Victory * Battle of Gefyra - Frandonian Victory * Battle of Elousa - Frandonian Victory * Battle of Nikolich - Krysh Victory * Battle of Radovish - Frandonian Victory * Battle of Damjan - Krysh Victory * Battle of Koufalia - Frandonian Victory * Battle of Neo Agioneri - Frandonian Victory * Battle of Pikrolimni - Krysh Victory * Battle of Lakavitsa - Krysh Victory * Battle of Shtip - Krysh Victory * Battle of Fanari - Frandonian Victory * Battle of Nikoman - Krysh Victory Naval battles * Battle of Cyprus - Krysh Victory * Battle of Kasos - Frandonian Victory * Battle of Beirut - Frandonian Victory * Battle of Kithnos - Krysh Victory * Battle of Rhodes - Frandonian Victory * Battle of Kalimnos - Frandonian Victory * Battle of Pserimos - Frandonian Victory * Battle of Simi - Frandonian Victory * Battle of Andros - Krysh Victory * Battle of Chios - Frandonian Victory